


Worlds of Rusame

by AceofHeartless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cardverse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, i'll add more tags as i add new snippets, lewds kinda, look for details in notes before chapters, nothing serious tho there may be feels, this is drabbles and little snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofHeartless/pseuds/AceofHeartless
Summary: Basically  on the very rare occasion i write rusame drabbles. and I was like why not put them in one place as i make them. I don't have many as I'm not posting my old work lol but the newer stuff as i find myself returning to this fandom i shall post.  Most of these will be pretty short.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. If tomorrow never came

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble. A little Cardverse thing i did based on a friends artwork. was so much fun. (bless you cheese.)

It began, as many things do, at a party.   
The annual Masquerade of the Hearts Kingdom.  
It all began, as many things do, with eyes meeting across the room.

Ivan spotted him in the middle of a crowd, a handsome, younger man watching him while keeping the crowd locked in conversation.This man was looking at him, up and down eyeing him. He'd be lying if he wasn’t stealing glances back as well. The younger man was easy to look at even without knowing what lay beneath that ivory mask. Blue eyes and long lashes beckoned him over like sirens. Ivan thought to himself “What's a small love affair between strangers in the night? No harm right?” 

Walking up to him seemed an easy task. Easiest one he’d had in a while with the tension between kingdoms ongoing. Ivan couldn’t regret his decision as he moved in closer, being stolen away by this man in an instance. It started with a simple dance, a little conversation and soon they were laughing while holding each other close. Sneaking away from the party to mingle in the dark. No names given nor needed. Just simple fun. An affair for the night. No more no less… or so Ivan thought.

He was pulled into a room where they’d be alone, storage? Lounge? He wasn’t paying any attention to those details, only knew his company held him tight, kissed his lips so softly and pulled him over top. With an understanding grin, with soft eyes he said the fateful words that would send them into a scandal. His voice was low, a whisper almost pleading yet hesitant.

“You’ve got a lonely look about you. Why don’t you show me the man behind the mask?”

Those words sent a chill through him, The night would end. Their night would end. He’d known such joy in these short hours. Could he be selfish? Could he leave with more? They’d connected unlike anything Ivan had known, past present or future. This feeling welling up in him was a spark of something new. He wanted to see where this could go. He needed to know. To try. 

He nodded. 

“Same time?” 

Ivan couldn’t take his eyes off his company, their hands in sync reaching for each other's mask. Taking hold and a moment's breath they took the shield from each other in a moment of trust. Their eyes met again, unlike the first time there was no ogling. Both were in shock at the person before them. Ivan should have known, Fantasies are only such. Fantasies. And they shatter easily. 

He couldn’t feel a single emotion yet felt many at once. Years. For several years no decades had they been at odds with one another. His biggest enemy lay before him just as shocked and confused and hurt as he. Both at this masquerade to gain favor with the hearts yet they have ended up in each other's arms. There’s supposed to be nothing but bitterness and scorn between them…. And yet.. Alfred wasn’t moving away. In Fact he leaned closer, and closer until their foreheads touched. His hands caressing Ivan’s face so gently it almost burned. As he once again spoke 

“ That explains why you looked so sad..” he smiled and Ivan’s heart began beating again “ You don’t have to look so lonely. Hey just..just for tonight. Let’s continue being strangers. Not kings fighting. We can have just tonight.” 

Ivan was apprehensive, teeth grinding as he fought with himself. He wanted this..God how he wanted this. “Just this night.” he whispered so low he wondered for a moment if Alfred even heard. He had as they continued their night together.

Again

And again. 

Alfred's magic allowed them to enjoy a longer night. Repeat it several times and even have fun playing out different meetings. They drank and danced, snuck away and explored each other. Sadly Ivan knew they were simply prolonging the end, both desperate to keep this fantasy alive. To hold each other without worry. Even a powerful king’s magic has its limits. Soon their night has to come to an end. All Fairytales must come to an end. 

They spent their last hour entangled in each other's arms, holding closer with sweet whispers and quick kisses. In that final moment neither were kings. Neither held duty or power. Simply a man named Ivan and a man named Alfred. Together, in love. Tomorrow they’d be kings again, tomorrow would be enemies again. But that was tomorrow. How grand it’d be if tomorrow never came.


	2. Too many Notches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty rusame from Alfred's view. friends with benefits. but pining, oh the pining.

Alfred could count the number of partners he’s had on one hand. He wasn’t prudish by any means, he simply liked routine. You’d never expect such a wild acting man to like having a strict routine. He hid it well. He needed the routine. Same morning run, Same route, same fast food. Same games, same movies. And the same people he’d meet over and over. They were all like him too. Nations seeking a hand. Tenderness or desire for a night. Some needed even more than that. He never went too far down those lines himself. Claiming himself, to be too young for attachment yet he knew the real reasons.

He already was in love. Too far in love to give it to anyone else. Worst of all he regularly slept with his love too. One of his most constant partners even. It was getting even worse as time went on. Less tensions between them as nations. Better friendship with them as people. More nights under the covers. Hands grasping each other, teeth biting. Raw, passionate. Desperate even. Holding on to each other so tightly it’s hard to stop. Together the whole night.

But it’s always just the night.

Alfred hid it well how much he yearned to reach over and kiss him softly. Tell him all his secrets and fears and to hear some in return. To give what he takes. To be official, to hold hands and walk down the street together. Window shop for the holidays or curl up on the couch. To be together. Just together.

Hiding was his strongest power. 

How do you tell someone what they mean to you?

How do you describe the need and want to just hold them?

Can love even be said in any words? 

It's an expression. An action. It’s bringing him a coffee when Al gets one. Or saving him a bear claw donut when everyone else destroys the box. It’s complimenting his new coat. It’s helping him without expecting anything. Wanting? Maybe but not expecting. It’s being there for the sad midnight calls. Not leaving when he’s angry and needs a friend. It’s listening and waiting. And learning how to be what he needs. 

Alfred wants to be what he needs. Wants to be what he wants. Wants Ivan to look at him with desire outside the bedroom. Desire for something more. Just when he thinks he can reach over and touch. That his dreams could be reality. That those simple words would fit every piece into place and Ivan would smile wide and agree. 

Fear. 

And he’s pulling back again. Back to routine. A friendly hello like always. Glasses and a smile hiding his pain as he slips his extra room key in Ivan’s pocket. An agreeing smile in return and they’re on with their day. 

Because that's how they do it.   
That's how it goes.  
A cycling routine.  
Of notches on bedposts.


	3. And today seems so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D angsty angst angst. tw: implied character death...or is it? >:3c another cardverse one. forgot i had this one tbh.

It has been so long since they met, Yet he’s never forgotten that day. It was a beautiful summer day. A day barren of any clouds. A busy day with every street corner crowded and people bustling around. Kids were around in abundance, laughing and playing or accompanying their parents or simply out doing chores. It was on such a brilliant day that they met. That fated day that seemed to begin their lives together. 

Alfred remembered the smell that seemed to take over the air on that day. It was freshly baked bread. As if the baker had only just put out the bread to cool that very second. Perhaps he had just set it out. It made him hungry thinking about it. Al never got the chance to find out though as It was only seconds after walking along that road he bumped into someone who would mean so much to him. A man, who in a way, would mean everything to him. 

Before him was a man of immense stature. Both in feel and actual size. A towering man with a domineering presence yet the hand he offered was as kind as it was gentle. He was lifted with ease by those comforting hands. Al remembered how his eyes lit up as he took in the man before him. He felt so small against this man. He was still young then though he had room to grow! 

He chuckled being brought out of the memory thinking about how much taller the man actually got. He remembered thinking the man was older than him then. He was by a couple years. 

Still he remembers the exchange they had after. Apologies for the bump, offer to pay back. Back then he was a poor street kid. He’d never turn down a meal. They went to a nearby place. One Alfred knew fairly well, having been there when his odd jobs allowed him enough to spoil himself. The nice man introduced himself as Ivan. Just simply Ivan. He hid who he really was from Alfred and really he couldn’t blame him for doing so in hindsight. Given neither knew what was going to happen to them.. What their future held. 

He’s getting ahead of himself here. He had too much time to think where he was. It was too quiet in here. Not even the mice made a sound, the wind itself seemed to…. Alfred sighs and shakes his head. He’s remembering the past for a reason. Trying to figure out where he could have stopped this ending. Now he is just sitting here waiting for a bleak dawn while he remembers better times. Times where he wasn’t forced to make a dark choice. 

Ivan had treated him so well even knowing Alfred was a street urchin. Under the guise of asking Alfred to be his tour guide he treated Alfred like a high class person. It was, at that point...or maybe it still is….or was. The best day of his life. They spent that entire day together exploring the town. Alfred showed him shortcuts, the best places to eat, the best views, the best hidden gems. And most importantly Alfred showed him his favourite place in the world. This place was special to him. 

Up behind the castle was a secret garden. Abandoned by whoever owned it previously. Alfred had found it years ago. If asked back then he couldn’t explain why he felt drawn to that place or why he felt like it was ok to share this secret with a stranger he has only known for a couple hours. Yet he did. He showed Ivan to his most treasured place. Where he secretly lived and the flowers he tended to with love. When they were young. Their perfect day. Remembering it so soon after their worst day.

Back then he didn’t know. He couldn’t have. That Ivan was the king of another nation..a rival nation. There to try to reason with the queen. And back then Alfred didn’t know his own fate either. That was their first meeting but while Ivan was there they’d meet again. Several times in fact. It was their fifth meeting that Alfred learned Ivan wasn’t much older than him. They had met more and more whenever Ivan visited the kingdom. Always spending time together. It was around the third year of knowing each other that Alfred learned Ivan was the king of clubs. Back then Alfred couldn’t care less about that. They were still friends and next time Ivan came they’d surely hang out again.

Sadly it was years before they’d hang out again...and by then Alfred learned of his own fate. Their fate.

To be enemies. 

To fight.

It hurt thinking about it. 

At first things were strained relations. Alfred tried to stay firm with his attempts to keep their friendship. He tried countless things. It never worked out. He never got Ivan's side of the story. Never knew why he wouldn’t listen. He’s sure there was a reason. The Ivan he got to know wouldn’t be so cruel over something Alfred couldn’t control.. Sure he became king but his power was only superficial. Used by his council, reeled in by his “queen.”

“More like a babysitter..” 

He sighed again. He was doing that a lot tonight. Even the night held very little hope for the morning. Outside there was no moon. Just a sky of stars that seemed to judge him along with the world. 

“Tomorrow huh? It ends tomorrow. All leads to this.” 

It’s probably for the best. Who ever said a street urchin can be king? He remembered everyone calling him lucky for having the mark. For showing the power. All cause he had to be a hero...he wouldn’t change that part. If he could save a life he would always try his best to. Knowing what he knows now he would have run away instead of accepting the “reward” it was a trap. 

A trap that led to him becoming king..to Ivan hating him and now here. At the end of a long war. 

it’s over not though ..no more fighting. He knew what he had to do and it was to face this outcome with pride. And to hide his regret.

Dawn was coming now..a sight he often enjoyed after working long hours on endless paperwork. The sun's warmth was always a wonderful start to the day. Not today. Today the sun seemed blinding through the bars of his cell. The shackles felt heavy on his wrist although the sound of armored footsteps weighed more in his heart. Before they arrived he stood up and kept his chin up. Face with pride and grace like he’d been taught. 

They lead him out, through a crowd of boos and songs of his defeat. Rotten food tossed on him yet he didn’t yield his position not even as the noose was tightened around his neck. Fan faire rang and the crowd silenced as the king...as Ivan rose. Alfred didn’t pay attention to his victory speech. He only had a few moments left after all why bother. His so-called “crimes” were read out. All he cared about was looking at his old friend. 

Ivan looked tired. Like a king he held his presence. Didn’t show it at all. Maybe it’s because of how long they’ve known each other but Alfred could tell. He was so tired. Al was too. Maybe that's why he didn’t fight this as much as he could. Sure he could blame the anti magic on him for it. It would be a lie. Ivan would know too. Alfred taught him all his tricks after all. 

He supposes he should be speaking now. They did ask if he had anything to say. 

Because of his silence they told the executioner to pull the lever already but before he could Alfred looked at Ivan with a soft smile.

“ When I’m gone take care of yourself, ok ya big lug?” 

“ W-WAIT!” 

SNAP!


End file.
